


Inevitability

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Isabelle x Reader [4]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Impalement, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Team Battle, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: It was inevitable it would happen. Isabelle joined Smash with you... It's only a matter of time before she was mortally wounded.





	Inevitability

Isabelle's smile was the one thing that made your life as mayor much more bearable. It was the only thing that kept you moving forward when you were fighting in the world of the Smash Brothers. It was the key indicator that she loved you...

Which is why your heart ached upon seeing blood slip out of her lips as she smiled.

"Isabelle... Hang in there... It'll be okay!" You pleaded to Isabelle as you compressed a Heart Container on her bleeding chest wound, freshly made by Ridley's tail.

"[y/n]..." Isabelle looked to you with shimmering eyes.

"Save your energy..." Why wasn't the Heart Container healing her?! You head desperately whipped left and right. Corrin had recently been possessed by the spirit of Elise, one of his sisters. Elise was able to heal people, so surely she could save Isabelle... But you knew he was gone again.

"I'm... sorry..." Isabelle teared up as you held her in your arm.

"Don't be! It's okay!" You tried hard not to shout, as Ridley was spending his time hunting you, sniffing the blood he had spilled.

"Promise me something..." Isabelle tried in futile to feel your cheek with her paw.

"Anything..." Your body's nerves were practically gone. Your worst nightmare, no... your worst inevitability has come to fruition. Isabelle was going to die in your arms, and there would be nothing you could do about it.

"Don't... give up..." You could feel it. Isabelle was on her last legs. Any moment now could be her last.

"Isabelle, I... I love you!" You said. You looked at her face, more specifically, her smile. You waited for the moment for her to reciprocate her feelings...

Though it was only because you needed to distract yourself from seeing her now lifeless eyes.

"Isabelle... Isabelle..." Her body rocked in your arms as you shook her. "Please... wake up..."

That's when she exploded in a flash of rainbow light.

"COMPUTER PLAYER... DEFEATED!" An unseen voice shouted. All that was left of Isabelle was the blood she left. You gave a loud wail, a mourn for your loss. You didn't care that Ridley found you because of it. You just wanted this to end. Ridley stood before you, maw open as a stream of fireballs launched towards you. You only had your axe, but you glared at Ridley with a lust for revenge in your eyes.

"Ridley... Time to go!" You charged at Ridley and, by extension, the fire balls. Right through them...

There was a scream... and finally...

"GAME!" After a moment of frozen time, you were suddenly standing on a platform in a strange, beige void. Next to you were Corrin and Isabelle, both having struck a pose. You felt yourself doing a pose yourself as the voice spoke up and your song played. "RED TEAM WINS!"

"You did it, [y/n]!" Isabelle hugged you and patted you on the head. You merely cried and wrapped you around your arms.

"Isabelle! Don't ever do that again!" You said.

"Of course I won't!" Isabelle then licked you on the cheek, though it was soon followed by you kissing her on the lips, exchanging tongue. You were glad that Isabelle was alive, though you mentally prepared yourself for the next battle, vowing that inevitability wouldn't happen again.

As Ridley clapped, he looked at the... display of affection you and Isabelle had. And he had only one thing to say, a low, sarcastic: "niiice."


End file.
